


The Guardian

by Nycxnolita



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nycxnolita/pseuds/Nycxnolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil. It coursed through him like a disease taking its victim. Dean felt lost. Alone. Broken. He needed someone, anyone. Cas had been MIA for weeks, and Sam had been driving himself crazy with trying to find a way to rid dean of his demons. He felt as if he was alone in a fight he was tired of losing. That is until an angel shows up to change his mind. Her mission was to save a man who chose to think he was past saving. Is she strong enough to make him start to have faith again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean gasped and spurted blood from his mouth. This case was proving to be more then he bargained for. With his brother being unconscious hanging by his hands in the corner of the room, Castiel being 'out of order' and being vacant for months at a time, taking on 5 or so demons was a bit more difficult then he remembered. 

“ God I love carving up a Winchester, something about it just makes me all tingly inside.” Said one of them coming up to Dean's face and raising an eyebrow. Dean could feel his wrists start chafe deeper as the chains tightened and he winced. The demon smiled in pleasure, then ran the blade in his hand across Dean's cheek. “ Nothing more victorious then spilling a Winchesters blood.”

He could feel himself losing consciousness, but he fought through it. He's been to hell and back, fought Lucifer himself, dealt with every fucking monster on the planet, he'd be damned if he was going to die at the hand of a demon with a power complex.

“Any final thoughts boy?” Another scrawny, tall lanky demon asked.

“Crowley should learn to keep his bitches on leashes.” Dean managed to mutter, a smirk growing on his bruised and blood soaked lips. The demons' smiles fell and turned into growls.

Dean closed his eyes praying silently that it would be quick death, not having to remember how he was gonna croak. Suddenly the room started to quake violently. He opened his eyes only to shut them against a harsh thick white light and piercing sounds. The windows of the building shattered simultaneously, as the demons hissed and backed against the walls. 

“What the hell is going on?” He heard one of the demons scream out.

“C-cas?” Dean whispered. He squinted his eyes open just enough to make out a thin small figure standing in the doorway, and just as fast as the light appeared it was gone. Thats when his eyes fell on a young woman with porcelain skin and piercing violet eyes. She wore a look of fierce determination as she strode through the walkway, her jet black hair blowing behind her. It eerily reminded Dean of Castiels first entrance. 

“ Hello, vile creatures.” She spoke , her voice was soft as velvet but stern and strong, striking fear into the damned souls around her. The demons made to smoke out but she simply waved her hand, and they were glued to the walls. She strode up right to dean, stopping centimeters from his face. Her eyes softened and she tilted her head to the side. Deans breathing increased rapidly as his eyes met hers. “ No one is to harm you anymore Dean Winchester. My father has big plans for you.” She placed her hand on his cheek gently and he pulled away instinctivly. Within seconds he felt the warmth of his wounds healing and he opened his eyes still in complete shock.

“Yeah well, last time one of you angels came down here to tell me that crap, I started the friggen apocalypse.” He said shakily. She merrily smiled.

“Yes I heard about that. Don't worry though. You Winchesters are always pardoned of your crimes. My father can be pretty reasonable when it comes to you two.” She said giving him a little wink. She waved her hand once more and his chains disappeared making him fall to the ground with a thud. She walked over to Sam's limp body and placed her hands on his cheeks as well. Within moments he was awake with a jolt and gasping for air.

Dean ran to his brother's side, examining him for any other damage before looking up at the angel before him. She didn't seem like your typical 'angel of the lord'. She seemed more powerful, more threatening. She turned to the demons still stuck to the cement and she smiled wickedly.

“It's a good day when I get to incinerate some filthy bastards like you.” As she waved her hands, the demons inside of the humans glowed a thick orange before flickering and dieing out. 

“What the hell...” Sam whispered and Dean gulped.

“Now boys. I have one very important question for you.” Dean and Sam froze as she approached them again. “ Wheres my brother Cas?” 

 

xxx

Sam and Dean leaned against the impala as the angel before them paced back and forth on Dean's phone. Dean knew Sam was trying to converse about what just happened but he couldn't help but focus on the girl.  
She couldn't have been older then 25. Her clothes looked a bit worn and distraught like she had been in some sort of accident. Maybe she had fallen like the rest of the angels. She had said her name was Elliana or Ellie for short, but didn't give much detail after that. 

Something about her was grabbing at Dean's insides. He felt like he knew her. Or at one point at least met her. He shook his head pondering his ridiculous thoughts, he would've definitely remembered that face.  
When Sam questioned him on why they were being so trusting to her, his only response was 'she just cooked 5 demons in front of us and healed us within minutes. If she wanted us dead we'd be dead, Sam.'. Dean didn't realize how deeply he was lost in his mind he was until Sam nudged him harshly.

“Dude, did you not hear a word I just said?” Sam said craning his neck and watching dean intently.

“Yeah, Sammy I got it.” He said rolling his eyes. Just then the angel walked back up to them and handed Dean his phone back. 

“Told you. The guy's literally dropped off the face of the planet.” Dean said pocketing his cell. Her faced paled slightly as his words.

“ Its just an expression.” He said trying to reassure her.

“Thats just it. Thats what im worried about. Hannah said he usually checks in with her. Especially after she came back-”

“Whoa whoa whoa. What do you mean after she came back?” Dean asked intently, his jaw clenching. 

“Well she decided she was becoming too 'human', and returned. She said Castiel would be finishing the job on his own accord.” Dean and Sam's faces fell. “ Whats wrong?” 

“ If shes back up there.. that means he's been alone for god knows how long.” Dean sighed and rubbed at his face harshly. “ Damnit Cas.” He growled under his breath. Ellie ran a hand through her hair and frowned at deans reaction.

“Can't you like... call him?” Sam asked crossing his arms. 

“He turned his 'radio' off...” Ellie said attempting to think of another solution.

“Or Maybe it doesn't work when he's got stolen grace.” Dean added. He watched as Ellies eyes dilated and starred him down.

“ He's got.. what?” She immediately tensed up and shock filled her expression.

“Oops.” Sam whispered heading on the other side of the impala, taking himself out of the now awkward conversation. 

“ He didn't say anything to you?” Ellie looked down, hurt. He would've said something but she had been a bit caught up with other matters and not made contact with him in a couple years. “What exactly is he in for anyway?” Elliana stiffened at the question.

“Nothing...I just needed to speak with him about.. something.” She stated, her voice cracking a bit. His eyes narrowed in curiosity, clearly picking up on her hesitation. 

“ Well... Im sorry we couldn't be more help. Like I said before, hes AWOL. Clearly he doesn't wanna be found.” Dean said opening the drivers door. Ellie nodded.

“ Thanks again.” Dean slid into his seat and turned the car on. He looked in the side mirror of his car before watching the angel disappear instantly, the sound of feathers echoing around them.

“Earth to Dean.” Once again lost in his thoughts he turned to Sam.

“What.” He asked tightening his jaw.

“Dude, don't even think about it.” Sam warned him. Dean looked at him questioningly. Sam rolled his and looked out the window with a smirk. “Forget it.”

“No Sam, think about what?” Sam could tell he just hit a nerve.

“ Since when are you so trusting and okay with angels? You looked at her like...” He began.

“Are we about to talk about feelings again Sammy?” Dean said quickly covering up the red on his cheeks. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Okay Dean-”

“Do you want me to brush your hair and tell you secrets to-”

“Got it Dean. It's over.” Sam looked back out the window.

Dean snorted in victory, and instantly turned up the music, hoping it would distract him from his brother's very true observation. But for some reason nothing could push those bright violet iris's from his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, after Sam retreated to his bedroom, Dean grabbed his brother's laptop and flipped it open. Something about this angel, seemed all too familiar. He wasn't sure if Sam picked up on it, but maybe its because his past experiences, he can tell the differences between normal angels like Cas and more superior ones.

He typed in google search. 'Angel : Ellie'. Nothing came up. Sighing he tried once more and typed in ' Angel , Elliana'. Suddenly an array of articles and essays appeared in lists upon lists in front of his eyes. He gripped the beer next to his hand and took a sip before setting it down. It was going to be a long night. He went through each link one by one, and it only gave a slight example of her.

“ Who are you mystery wings?” He whispered to himself as he scrolled page after page.

“Wouldn't you like to know.” A soft voice came from his left side. He gasped and tightened his hand around his beer before it dropped on his computer. His eyes grew wide and he gulped visibly as he came face to face with 'her'. She sat lazily on one of the chairs, leaning it back slightly. 

“How in the hell-” his hand let go of the bottle and instinctively went behind his back. 

“ If you wanted to know who I was Dean, all you had to do was ask.” She said shrugging and giving him a simple smile.

“ Somehow that sounds more easy than it is.” he said not breaking eye contact with her. She sat up and walked towards him. 

“ The blades not there by the way.” She said coming closer and closer. She could hear his heart rate increasing. She was inches from his face as she leaned over and placed her hands on the arms of his chair. He stiffened but made sure to keep his ground. “Nor will you be needing it.” Her voice was soothing and inviting, and once again dean felt slight trust for her instantly. For a moment he took her in. And instead of panicking like he normally would, he felt at ease. Almost relieved in her presence. Much like he was in Castiel's presence, he felt rather safe.

“ So who are you.” He asked after a few moments of there awkward starring contest. She smiled and ran her hand along his face as he tensed up defensively. It was gentle and kind, almost loving. She pulled her hand away her eyes grazing over him, as if she was trying to memorize every beauty mark and scar he had.

“ You are a such a beautiful human. Has anyone ever told you that?” She said after a couple of minutes. His slightly opened mouth shut immediately in confusion.

“Sorry no, not exactly the most common compliment out there.” He gave her his famous smirk quickly putting his walls back in place before she smiled back to him genuinely. 

“I can tell why my father favors you three.” She leaned back instantly looked around the room. She walked towards there fridge and traced a finger over the handle curiously.

“ Yeah I kinda noticed that.” He replied as she opened the door and tilted her in what looked like confusion. Dean watched her walk around there kitchen a few times more before halting at a picture of him and Sam. “ So once again... who exactly are you?” 

He noticed she chose to stay silent. Dean took this opportunity to stand up slowly, hoping not to scare her away or make her feel threatened. His gut was telling him to stay calm, that she wasn't a threat. But his mind thought the complete opposite. If theres one thing he taught himself it was to be cautious no matter what. She turned to him slowly, tilting her head once more.

“I thought you would've figured out by now.” She whispered after a couple of minutes. Dean froze and narrowed his eyes. “ You of all people should be able to see them.” 

“See? See what?” He asked slightly aggravated he wasn't getting a straight answer. He watched her visibly frown and lean against the counter.

“ I don't understand.” Her words were directed more to herself then to him. 

“I'm gonna ask you one more time,” Dean backed towards the closet door on the wall carefully. “ Who are you. Or What are you.” He heard her sigh and look up.

“ Your guardian.” It was a simple and plain answer. But suddenly Dean felt the blood drain from his face. 

“Guardian? Like a.. guardian angel?” She nodded at him gravely. He managed to slide his hand in the small crack of the opened wall closet and felt an angel blade against his sweaty palm. He drew it out slightly and slipped it behind his back.

“I was told to keep an eye out for you and your brother and.. Castiel.” She looked down rubbing her face. Dean couldn't help but notice she seemed a bit more.. human then angel. There was a heavy silence before she spoke again. “ Clearly, I should've been assigned to you earlier.” Dean remained quiet. A gaurdia angel?

“No offense but isn't that Cas's job?” he asked standing up straighter.

“ Well yes but... im a bit more powerful then he is. My father saw fit I come down and help.” She crossed her arms and watched him intently. 

“ More Powerful... how?”   
“ I'm more.. experienced then Cas is in some areas.” Dean stiffened under her gaze. She raised an eyebrow before disappearing then reappearing but this time centimeters from his face once again. He inhaled sharply before he felt her reach behind his back and grab the blade from his hands. His face was emotionless as she held it up and looked back down at him. She smiled slyly before she tossed it behind him. “ You have some trust issues, has anyone ever told you that?”. 

“ Sorry, but your kind has tried to kill me one too many times. One of you succeeded actually.” Dean retorted back in a smart ass attitude. He watched her roll her now anger filled eyes before she backed up. 

“ Well his ass is in chains upstairs.” Dean stared at her, not really caring for what else she had to stay. Thats the second time she disarmed him, and in his domain none the less. 

“ God are you always this uptight. I'm trying to help you. Do you honestly believe that I want to you dead? Would I have saved you from demons and let you walk free and not fried you on site?” 

“ You could have a well thought out plan on how to end me for all I friggen know-”

“ What would it take for you to trust me?” She interrupted him. Honestly nothing came to his mind. Because his gut was already trusting of this complete stranger, meanwhile his mind was telling him to gank her where she stood. 

“What do you want?” he finally spoke the first words that came to his mind. She looked down and then proceeded to walk back towards him. He took a few steps back, but she gazed into his eyes sincerely. 

“ To help you.” her smile reappeared. Her hand laid on his cheek once more and he felt his skin warm up and tingle. Was this normal? Castiel's touch never felt like this. This feeling was oddly calming and relaxing. He felt like he nothing to worry about, no mark no monsters nothing. He felt amazingly care free. “ But we need to find my brother.” Dean just nodded silently. 

“Ok.” He watched her face light up before she let him go and backed away.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean hung up his cell once more and grimaced before rubbing his face with his hands frustrated. That was the 10th time he called Cas and nothing. Not even a text back. He really didn't want to be found. He had to admit it was making him nervous, a bit scared actually. Usually Cas got the hint that by the 2nd call or message that he was needed. Elliana sat across from him, her eyes never leaving him. Dean looked at his watch, he cursed before sighing and looking toward her.

“ Listen, it’s 4am. I gotta get four hours to function properly so-” He watched her about to comment before he interrupted her. “ and no I do not need someone standing over me to watch me like an infant.” She closed her mouth and sank down a bit. “ Cas used to do that and, I swear to God, it creeped me out more than the friggin monsters I hunt.” She smiled to herself. “ Glad you think it’s funny.” He rolled his eyes.

“ No I just.. I could imagine him staring at you while you slept.” She giggled a bit and he shot her a dirty look.

“ Yeah no it was freaking great.” Sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

“ I do have a question though.” He looked at her. “Everytime you woke up and he was there... were you having a good dream, did you feel at ease in your sleep?” Dean eyed her, his thoughts wandering.

“Why?”

“ Angels tend to watch their charges at night to calm their nightmares. Since we can only do so much for them in their reality. We give them good dreams so they can sleep in their much-deserved peace. Sort of like fighting demons... but in your head.” His mouth hung open slightly, trying to evaluate what she had just told him. From some of the angels he’s met, he's finding it hard to believe. Although Cas probably would be doing that for him, considering he was the one angel who understand just how hard Dean's life had been. “ You look rather surprised.”

“ Sorry, just never met more than a few decent angels before.” He gave her a half smile before standing up.

“ There is good in the world, Dean. I wish you could see it more often.” He frowned and nodded.

“ Yeah... yeah me too.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, help yourself to the fridge, and the tv's in the sitting room. Just uh, hang tight for a bit.”

She watched him retreat down the hall before walking into their living room area and sitting on the couch. This was going to be a different kind of war she was about to fight in. Being in Dean’s presence, she could sense just how on edge and guarded he was. It was like he was trapped behind his defense walls, ready to attack her at any moment. Of course most hunters had that aura about them, but Dean’s was different. Dean's was almost impenetrable.

 

 

Xxx

 

 

“DEAN!” His name echoed into his ears like a siren, causing him to jump in his sleep. He sat up straight, heart thumping against his rib cage. Sammy. Instantly his feet sprang to the floor and he darted down the hall to the kitchen. 'Oh shit' he cursed inwardly, remembering he forgot to mention to his brother about the angel chilling in their living room.

“Sam really? Put the blade down don't be ridiculous.” Dean rounded the corner and slammed into the door frame where he saw his brother gripping an angel blade, aimed directly at Ellie's heart.

“NO! Sam, wait!” Sam didn't take his eyes off her as she stood with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised seemingly unamused by situation.

“ Dean, how'd she get in here?” He growled through gritted teeth, anger reddening his face.

“ Relax Sam, she came last night. You were asleep, I forgot to tell you.” Sam didn't budge, in fact he gripped the weapon tighter between his knuckles. “ Did you not hear what I just friggen said, Sammy? Drop the damn blade.” Dean watched as Sam lowered it to his side, he could tell his brother was still filled with rage. He didn't blame him though, any angel that wasn't Cas made Sam uneasy to say the least.

“ So what, they're just allowed to hang out in the only safe place we have from them?” His words were cold. Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes, he knew this wasn't going to go over well.

“ No, I invited her.” Sam and Ellie's eyes locked onto Deans in surprise. “What? It's like when I call Cas, he just appears. Well.. I might've accidently called... Ellie and she came. I told her she could stay the night.”

“Oh really? Is this another decision you forgot to include me in?” Dean flinched at Sam's statement, he knew he deserved that. Sam sighed and relaxed a bit, but kept the blade still firm in his grasp.

“ Chill out okay? And get dressed we're going to find Cas today.” He turned to Ellie, who seemed to be hiding her mouth behind her hand. She blushed a bit before motioning to his half naked body. “ I should be ready in- What?” He looked down and realized what she was referring to. “Crap.” She let out a small chuckle before he shot a glare at her. With all the dramatics he managed to forget he usually slept half naked… and in his favorite Darth Vader boxers.

“What, it's funny. Angels can have a sense of humor too.” Sam snorted and held back a laugh.“I've never actually seen Star Wars, I’ve only heard it's quite addicting.” He narrowed his eyes at her before quickly retreating back to his room as he heard his brother burst out into laughter before he slammed his door closed.

 

 

Xxxx

 

 

The wind flowed freely through the windows of the impala, as Dean tapped the steering wheel dramatically. Sam smiled to himself as he watched his brother start to sing along to the journey song blaring through the car speakers. This was the dean he so longed to have back. The Dean before he was branded with the mark. He still could hardly believe it. That his brother, a well trained and skilled hunter who took every precaution in the book,

Ellie breathed in the fresh cut farmland and smiled to herself. It had been so long since she was able to smell anything other than must and dank air that had settled in her cell.. The thought of all the years she spent in solitude still plagued her every moment. It was moments like these she was grateful angels didn't need to sleep, fearing that her dreams would never let her escape.

The sign for Salina, Kansas flashed in her vision and her thoughts drifted to Castiel. She had gone over the angels that were still on earth and went along with their trails. The last one Castiel took back to heaven wasn't far from the one he's most likely going after today.

With the help of Sam's laptop and a couple hours of extensive research, it wasn't hard to fit the pieces together. She wasn't sure which one of her brothers or sisters were refusing to return home, but she didn't exactly blame them for trying to flee. Considering her father was still vacant and there was some slightly unorganized order.

“ Can you hear him?” Dean's words snapped her from her thoughts. She turned to them and then closed her eyes, tuning into her surroundings. Sure enough she knew his exact location, and she silently begged Castiel wasn't too far behind.

 

 

Xxx

 

 

The car halted in front of a small farm house, that was surrounded by nothing but fields and flowers. Angels were never supposed to really show emotion, but Ellie couldn't help but smile at how beautiful and peaceful it was out here. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the angel Castiel was probably going to drag back up to the complete mess that was heaven now.

“Wow, guy knows how to hide I'll give him that.” Dean said stepping out of the impala, Ellie following.

“ Yeah well, it's quiet and out of sight. Something someone needs when they're trying to stay hidden from angel radar.” She said frowning slightly and walking towards the door. “ I should handle this before Cas does,” Dean and Sam made to follow her but she held up her hand, stopping them in there tracks.

“ It’s alright guys, I don't need help.” She smiled to them reassuringly.

“No offense, but if you're associated with us in anyway, you're gonna have back up as much as you don't like it.” Dean said matter of factly. She raised an eyebrow.

“ I appreciate that, however I'd rather not scare the angel off considering you are not exactly a-list celebrities up there and this could go south fast if they see you. Besides, wait for Cas. Knowing him he won't be too far away.”

“What if he attacks you?” Dean urged forward. Sam watched his brother intently, he knew Dean could be protective but he didn't really expect him to be this way with an angel.. especially one they met a day ago.

“Trust me. I'll be fine.” Dean inhaled sharply and clenched his teeth, but he backed away and walked towards the impala, Sam in tow.

“Dude, what the hell was that about?” Sam asked as they leaned against baby. Dean had his eyes glued to Ellie knocking at the beaten up wooden door. “Dean?” Dean shook his head and turned to his brother.

“What?” Sam tilted his head, his mouth hung open slightly. “ What's that face?”

“You were doing it again. Why are you acting so odd around her?” Sam asked. He watched Dean gulp and shift uncomfortably.

“ I don't know what you’re talking about.” He was clearly trying to dodge the question, but Sam was way too interested to let it go this time.

“Why were you so insistent on going in with her?” Sam crossed his arms.

“ I dunno Sam, maybe because we're always back up?” Dean said rolling his eyes, but not looking at his brother.

“ Yeah but never for angels, aside from Cas. Besides, I've never seen you get that pissed off over something as stupid as being told to stay by the car-”

“God man, I don't know! I just have an uneasy feeling about this place, and I didn't want her to go in alone. Since when is it such a friggen big deal?” His eyes darted to the house when he heard speaking. Sam's eyes stayed on Dean though, trying to figure out exactly what his brother was thinking.

 

 

Xxx

 

 

Elliana gently knocked against the rotted wood. The door slowly opened and she smiled at the angel who she recognized as Arias. He froze in her presence, his eyes widening in awe.

“ Elliana.” He whispered before taking a few steps back.

“Arias, how are you?” She walked in without another word and looked around the small ranch home.

“I... I don't understand. I thought you were-” Arias stuttered as he shut the door and walked towards her.

“ Yeah so did everyone else. But looks like i'm back.” She said, still examining the house. She traced her fingers along the fringed and broken books on the shelf.

“ What is it that you want?” His voice trembled a bit. Something Ellie would never get used to was the fear that angels had in her presence. She supposed it was from the rumors and the lies that arouse during her 'disappearance'. But it still made her sad to think most angels cowered at the site of her. It only showed the damage her archangel brothers had caused, fear. Fear of power hungry idiots that should've been locked up when the seals broke. She shook her head and turned to the tall thin blonde haired man in front of her.

“ You have to go home, Arias. Earth isn't a place for angels right now-”

“No.” his reply was stern. She watched him, slightly proud at the way he stood his ground but also agitated at his resistance.

“ You can return, but right now, you should recover in heaven where you're needed.”

“They don't need me, Elliana. They need a headcount. You counted me. Now let me stay here in peace.” She frowned. She knew it was going to be difficult, she knew trying to haul rebel angels back to heaven was a challenge. She wondered how Castiel did it. She could feel compassion and sympathy.

“ I know you think that it's just a headcount, but what if you are given a charge or needed to help repair our home?”

“ It's not home anymore. I've been down here and I’ve seen and felt things... things that are so pure and real, Elliana, I wish you could see what I get to everyday.” he whispered. She looked down, because he might think she didn't know what he was talking about but in truth, it was the whole reason she chose Earth in the first place. All the wonders of her father's creation, all the humans and creatures. She became addicted to it. Addicted to the freedom.  
In the midst of her thinking, she didn't realize that Arias had walked to his desk in the corner and pulled something out.

“Arias, please don't make this difficult. You know that becoming humanized is not what you're meant for. I need you to return home-”

“Or what? You'll kill me?” his voice began to shake again and she noticed his hand was shaking a bit behind his back, a stance she knew all too well.

“ You know the blade can't destroy me-” She whispered , her eyes locked on his.

“Maybe not the normal blade but... I came across this one recently.” He slowly pulled out the weapon as Ellie's breath caught in her chest. The Arch blade. In design it was almost identical to the angel blade, however this one was a dark metallic color and possessed the only kind of magic powerful enough to end her.

“Arias please, I'm trying to help you-”

“ Why would you want to help me? I told you i'm fine where I am.” He edged closer and closer to her. She backed away slowly, eyes fixated on his trembling hand.

“Please Arias, Don't do something you will regret-”

“If you don't leave now, I'll be forced to kill you. I need to protect myself. I don't want to leave Ellie, don't you get that?” There were tears glazing the man's eyes and Ellie tried her best to keep him calm. The last thing she wanted to do was end a life that didn't need to be ended. Instead of flying away or running for it, she straightened up and took a deep breath. She walked towards Arias and the arch blade that was aiming directly for her heart.

“ You wouldn't kill me. You aren't that cold hearted, Arias. I've seen you do great things for people-”

“ SO WHY AM I TO BE PUNISHED AND THROWN BACK INTO THE MESS THAT IS NOW HEAVEN?!” He screamed out. She watched his whole body start to rack with silent sobs, his hand was pressing the tip to her chest in defense.

 

 

xxx

 

 

Dean and Sam turned to the sound of a puffing old muffler pulling up next to them. Cas's face paled slightly as he got out of the car and spotted them.

“Dean, Sam. What exactly are you doing here?” He asked gruffly, concern filling his face.

“Well if you answer your damn phone we wouldn't need to be here in East Jesus Nowhere now would we.” Dean said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“I've been busy. In fact i'm on a case right now.” His eyes landed on the beat up house. “ We can talk after i'm done. It might take some time-”

“ Doubt that, your friend er-sister, has been in there awhile. She probably cracked him by now.” Dean stated smugly. Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

“Sister? What are you-” Suddenly all three of them heard a scream and there heads shot towards the house. Dean reacted quickly grabbing a blade and running towards the mangled steps. He busted through the door, Cas and Sam not far behind.

“DEAN NO!” Elliana screamed as he made to lunge forward towards the angel cornering her. Arias swiftly knocked Ellie to the ground with a backhand to the side of her face. She fell to the floor hissing in pain, feeling the effects instantly, her vision was blurring for a moment.

“Elliana...?” Castiel breathed out in shock before him and Sam were thrown backwards by an invisible force.

“ You brought Winchesters as your backup?” Arias let out a hallowed laugh before slamming Dean into the wall. He let out a gasp, the wind getting knocked out of him and leaving him limp on the floor. Arias turned his attention to him and slowly wrapped a hand around dean's throat before dean could reach for the blade that flew from his hand moments before.

“ARIAS, LET HIM GO!” Cas growled standing shakily to his feet.

“ They've done nothing but cause problems to this world, Castiel. You of all angels should know-” Arias raised his hand, the shimmering blade about to pierce Dean's neck. He closed his eyes before a flash of blinding light erupted in front of him. He heard a painful cry as the angel before him fell to his knees with a thud. Dean shakily took a breath before he looked up into Ellie's eyes. He could feel a slight pang in his heart as she attempted to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Suddenly her broken expression was masked with raw and searing anger. He knew he had fucked up by the way she backed away and fled the room without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Elliana pulled her coat to her as she stalked out of the house trying to regain her composure. She wasn't supposed to show emotion like this. It wasn't in her nature. She heard Dean’s heavy footsteps attempting to catch up to her.

“Why are you pissed? We got him-” Dean said as she stopped and turned to him, her eyes glaring into his, disbelief written all over her face. He swallowed and looked down. That might not have been the best thing to say at the moment.

“ Dean, what part of stay the hell by the car did you not understand? I WAS GETTING THROUGH TO HIM!” She yelled causing him to step back a few paces.

“He had a friggen blade to your chest!” Dean screamed in defense.

“ HE WAS PUTTING IT DOWN!” She said stalking up to him, almost challenging him.

“ DIDN'T LOOK LIKE IT THE WAY HE WAS EYEING YOU LIKE A GODDAMN PRIZE!”

“MY JOB WAS TO HELP HIM RETURN HOME IN HEAVEN, NOT SMITING HIM BECAUSE HE CAME AFTER YOU!” He narrowed his eyes inching closer to her face.

“When someone saves your ass, you say thank you.” She snorted.

“I’m not going to thank you for making me have to kill an innocent person.” Dean faltered a bit, processing what she had just said.He knew she was right. But he had been brought up to protect people at all costs, without overthinking. And that’s what he did. He didn't even think twice when he heard the angel shouting. He just reacted like a robot and ran to protect. Dean tensed up and looked away slightly ashamed.

 

“ Elliana.” She backed up and turned to Castiel who had a saddened smile on his face. She didn't think twice about running towards him and hugging him. He surprised Dean and Sam, and wrapped his arms around her.

“ I missed you.” she said softly as they pulled apart.

“ I’ve missed you as well.” He looked over her, still overcoming the shock. “ How are you?”

“ I’ve had better days.” Her eyes looked to dean who was loading up the trunk of his car, clearly aggravated.

“ He means well.” Castiel spoke meaningfully. Ellie nodded without commenting back in fear she'd go off again. “what brings you to earth?” She hesitated before smiling up at her brother.

“ Someone gave me the orders to be here. When the angels fell, I set out to find you.” her eyes landed on Dean again. “ I want to believe it’s our father but..” Cas smiled at her words, lighting up instantly.

“ He's sent you? What did he say?” She frowned.

“ All I got out of it was that I was needed with you and the Winchesters...Mainly Dean.” Castiel nodded with a smile. “What?”

“ He's sent you to help watch over Dean.”

“That’s what confuses me. Why does he need me? He has you...”

“ I’m not as strong as I was... maybe he just needed someone more powerful to help Dean with his... current situation.” Ellie crossed her arms and looked at him questioningly. Castiel sighed and looked down.“ He bears the mark of cain-”

“He what?” She interrupted, her eyes growing in horror. “How?”

“He took it to defeat Abaddon. However, I don’t really think he realized what he was getting into. We did trials on him earlier this month to evade the demon that arouse inside him... It’s gone, but I fear he might be leading down that path once again.”

“Why... why would he voluntarily take on such a burden?” 

Castiel shrugged. “Because for as long as I've known Dean, he has always been the one to show the need to protect and help this world. It’s not his job to save everyone but.. he insists on making it seem that way. He's a hunter, I guess it’s just... in his blood.” 

Ellie watched as Dean leaned against the car talking to Sam. She turned back to her brother, frowning at him.

“ Castiel... What happened to your grace?” She asked gently. Cas rubbed the back of his neck before taking a heavy breath.

“ Metatron decided he needed it more than me. He wanted me to live a normal human life.” Ellie closed her eyes and shook her head, Metatron. That selfish bastard would pull a stunt like that, out of all her brothers, he was the one she despised most.

“Cas...”

“Don't, Ellie. I.. I’ve accepted my fate. He claims there are some left, but I know he won't speak unless we release him. And I refuse to give in to such hanice demands.” His voice trailed off.

“ I think I need to just.. spend time with Dean and Sam. Because as my last stolen grace burned out quickly, I’m assuming this one will do the same.” Suddenly he felt Ellie's small hands on his cheeks as she forced him to look into her eyes.

“As long as I’m protecting you and the those boys, you are not going anywhere. Understood?” He frowned.

“I can't let you do something you will regret-”

“I will find your grace if it’s the last mission I have on this earth.” her words were strong and final. Castiel knew better than to argue with her. She always won when it came to their 'fights'.

“ Elliana, you are going to have to tell Dean.” His words were final. “ He needs to know before this goes any further. Dean is the kind of person who needs to trust before letting someone in.” She nodded solemnly. As always, Cas was right.

Dean and Sam approached behind the two of them slowly. Ellie turned and smiled at them.

“So are you two gonna head back with us or...?” Dean asked looking slightly weary of what the outcome would be. Ellie could sense his hesitance and anxiety that they’d say no. It was like he needed some sort of company or assurance her and Castiel won't take off.

“I’d rather not impose...” She said shyly. Dean shrugged.

“ There’s like 50 rooms in that place, and you guys don't sleep anyway. Which I kind of suggest rethinking that concept considering Cas looks like he might pass out.” Dean said, worry evident in his voice. Ellie held back a smile, she kind of liked that dean was concerned for cas. It was refreshing to see someone care for him like she had for so many years. Castiel looked to her for a response.

“As long as it doesn't bother you, I’m okay with it.” She said nodding. Sam smiled to them and turned to see Dean suddenly perk up at her acceptance.

As the boys headed back to the car, Ellie broke free from Cas for a moment. She headed towards the shabby broken steps and into the now busted down door. As she crossed the threshold and moldy carpets, she stopped and looked down at the shadow of black wings that once adorned a beautiful angel just like herself. She gulped and reached down, slowly and carefully she picked up the black metallic angel blade. She felt a tremble in her skin, and pocketed the weapon before turning on her heels and walking towards the headlights of the black impala.

 

When they returned back to the bunker, the boys tossed their bags on the couch figuring they can just unpack later. Right now, all dean wanted was food. Anything he could get his hands on but he prayed they had some sort of meat in the house. His skin was crawling for something heavy like steak or three hamburgers. As Dean walked into the kitchen, Sam turned to Ellie and Cas.

“Did you want to pick out your room now or....” He started. “ I know you guys don't sleep but-”

“ I’ll go with you Sam. I think I can find one suitable for Elliana, and one for myself.” Like always castiel sensed her edge and knew that it was a good time to confront the hunter inside.

As Cas and Sam rounded the corner, Ellie took a deep breath in and headed towards the smell of whatever Dean had managed to start cooking. She slowly walked in and had to hold back a smile as she watched the older Winchester sway his hips to a beatles song playing on the radio. She was always fond of the music of earth, it was nothing like enochian lullabies, but she did have her favorites, the beatles actually being one of them. She had become fond of the song ‘Hey Jude’ when she had found her way into one of there concerts years ago.

“Why don't we do it in the ro-” Dean sang to himself before turning around to grab a beer from the fridge. He noticed Ellie standing in the doorway and he jumped grabbing his chest.

“Jesus. You and Cas are going to friggen kill me if you keep doing that... I should get you guys bells or something.” He said shaking his head and grabbing his drink.

“Sorry. I forgot, I uhm. I’ll remember to make noise when I enter a room.” She said, blushing slightly.

“ It would help.” He muttered before turning back to his cooking. Ellie gulped and curiously walked towards the stove, she watched him grill what looked to be like several hamburgers. She didn't notice Dean's eyes on her as she observed his technique of flipping the patties. “ You look like you've never seen meat before,” he said quietly, giving her a half amused smile. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

“ I have I just... Who taught you to cook?”

“ Well, myself mostly. When my dad would leave me and Sammy alone, I couldn't keep feeding him friggen mac and cheese every night. So I started to learn how to grill and shit.” She was quiet, taking in his words. “Do you know how to cook?” He asked slowly, half curious. She shrugged.

“ Well we don't eat. But I did try and flip a pancake once. It.. it didn't end very well.” She said sounding slightly embarrassed. Dean snorted and took a long swig of his beer.

“Burgers are kind of like pancakes-”

“But burgers are made from the carcass of a cow and pancakes are simply made up of milk eggs and flour.” Her head tilted in confusion and he swore to god he could see cas in her. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

“You angels are so fucking literal sometimes. Yes, that would be what makes them different BUT I meant you flip burgers also.” She picked up on his sarcasm and smirked.

“ Okay smart ass, then flip the burgers,” she said leaning back and crossing her arms. He gave before simply grabbing a spatula and flipping them both in the pan without hesitation.

“ Tada-” he stated his hands gesturing to the burgers. Ellie rolled her eyes.

“That’s easy.” She said before nudging him over and mimicking his moves. She gasped as some hot grease splashed at her. Dean chuckled and came up behind her, gently taking her hand with the spatula in it. She stiffened at his touch, his rather large fingers curving around hers. She felt his chest press against her back, and his warmth radiating against her. She gulped anxiously.

“ Eh not bad but you have to press the burger with the spatula cause it sucks up all the grease-” He stated showing her how to. His words were soft and inviting against her ear. She could feel her heartbeat ringing in her ears. But as soon as he was there, he was gone. He leaned against the counter casually.

“Wh-what are you doing?” She asked nervously as he watched her stand there, her fingers gripping the skillet handle.

“ Letting the grasshopper become the master.” he laughed a little and he winked slightly before chugging his new bottle of ale.

Once she felt like she had done her part, she gladly let dean take over from there. She wasn't entirely into cooking but it seemed kind of fun for the moment. She walked over and sat at the table patiently watching dean finish and sit down next to her. About 10 minutes into his meal he paused and sat back.

“ I gotta ask, is it just an angel thing that you guys have to like watch us eat or something?” He asked humorously. She narrowed her eyes, confused.

“I'm sorry was I staring again? I didn't mean to-” he held up his hands to stop her.

“I’m joking Ellie, relax.” She nodded. Dean sighed and rubbed at his face with his hands. Something Ellie noticed he does before relaying something important to someone.

“ Listen, about what happened...”

“Dean, please. It’s fine.” She sighed, hoping they had both just silently agreed to forget. Now that she knew he bared a mark so deep and full of evil she couldn't blame him for being edgy.

“I get that you wanted to go in alone. But I only did what my instincts told me to. And they told me to come get you. So I did.” He said leaning forward and staring up at her.

“ I understand that Dean, but because of your actions, I had to take a life. And I’ve...” She stopped herself not wanting to go down such a dark road of her life having only know him a couple of days. “ I’m just not comfortable with it unless completely necessary.”

“Are you trying to say that saving my ass wasn't necessary?” he said slightly taken aback.

“Not at all. I’m saying that had you listened to me, it wouldn't have been done.”

“No it wouldn't have been because you'd probably be toasted right now.” She frowned at his words.

“ I had it under control, Dean. You don't understand what I am capable of.” Her eyes darkened. Having to explain things like this to him was frustrating when she could clearly see he wouldn't budge when it came to his case and point.

“ An angel-on-angel battle isn't something I'm unaccustomed to, Elliana. Trust me. I've seen ‘em fight.” He sipped his drink and rolled his eyes . Ellie glowered at him.

“ It wasn't an angel-on-angel battle. It was me trying to get him to go home.” Dean simply snorted and she slammed her fist on the table angrily. She had always had full control over her emotions on earth and suddenly this one simple man was triggering them and indefinitely causing her to react to the stupidest things. He raised an eyebrow.

“Testy aren't we.”

“No Dean. I'm confused.”

“About? Me saving your bacon? Your welcome again by the way-”

“Do you ever just listen to yourself before you speak?!” She growled and he simply shot her a side smile.

“ All the time. Which is why i'm right-”

“ I had control over what was happening-”

“So you wanted him to plunge the blade through your heart?”

“ N-No! I was showing him he couldn't kill me. He didn't have it in his GOOD heart to do so-”

“From the screams he was letting out, I'm pretty sure he wasn't as stable as you were thinking-”

“What the hell is wrong with you? Do you just not have the ability in seeing the good in people?” The look of pure disgust on her face almost set off dean right then and there but instead he held his tongue and leaned back in his chair.

“ I have a policy, shoot first ask questions later.”

“ What a disgraceful way to live-”

“ Hey babe, can I just fill you in that not everything is rainbows and butterflies around here? If someone's in danger and I'm around it's my job to help.” He said, leaning towards her dangerously.

“ And it's my job to stop you before you lose control,” she spat back.

“ Says who?” He egged her on. His emerald eyes bore into hers. She was tense, and violent. As he watched her twitch under his interrogation, he couldn't help but flinch. Because all he saw in her gaze was his own mirroring back. She may be somewhat broken on the inside, but it was being overshadowed by her ferocity and determination.

“ Says my father.” She drew closer to him.

“ And what could you do that Cas hasn't done already?”

“Help to remove that vile mark from your skin and hopefully fix you.” She said definitely.

“ So what, two juiced up angels are gonna be a bit better?”

“ No, but an archangel and angel will be.” She smiled at him victoriously as he froze in place. He watched her stand up slowly and walk towards the exit, his face paling with each step she took. “I'm going to fight for your fading humanity Dean Winchester whether you like it or not. Because that is MY job.”

She left him sitting in shock and awe as she made her way towards Cas and Sam. When she found them in the library room. They both looked up to her and she nodded at cas, silently letting him know she had just confronted Dean. He nodded back and looked to Sam.

“Sam, meet our newest help. It seems our father felt we needed a bit more power. Elliana is a guardian archangel.” Sam's eyes went wide as his mouth hung open in shock. “ She's going to help us rid Dean of the mark .”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean sat in silence as Sam paced in front of him back and forth, Cas casually leaned against the desk in the study and kept his eyes trained on Sam’s vigorous movement. When he glanced at Dean, he noticed his jaw was still slightly ajar as he mixed around the whiskey in his bottle. Castiel frowned a bit, he would've hoped Dean would've been more open to the idea. He knew Sam was hesitant ever since Gadreel.

“An archangel?” Sam grilled, pausing in front of Cas. Cas's lips pursed into a thin line and he narrowed his eyes.

“Yes, Sam. An arch. She's the best hope we have for Dean-”

“I thought we fried them all-” Sam began crossing his arms.

“We did. Aside from Elliana. She must've been imprisoned by her brothers when the apocalypse started...I thought Metatron..nevermind.” Castiel pondered his answer for a moment before looking towards Dean. He had been in the same position for 30 minutes, and if Cas didn’t catch the rise and fall of his chest they would've sworn he had some sort of stroke and died.

“Who the hell is she?”

“She is one of the highest superiors in heaven. She has capabilities her brothers did not. She's only called upon for extremely important purposes.”

“Why was she locked up?”

“Her brothers must've contained her the prison before they fled. She could've easily escaped after the fall.” Cas sighed and looked down. “They knew she had enough power to take them down instantly. Our father created her for the sole purpose of fighting. She’s heavens personal warrior so to speak. ” Sam simply sat down into a chair, his eyes never leaving Cas. A heavy silence set in. Cas turned to Dean once more only to see he still hadn’t moved an inch. “Are you alright?...Dean?” He jumped a bit and looked from his brother to Cas.

“ Why am I so special to him?” was caught off guard by Dean’s words.

“ You're the righteous man-”

“ Yeah I get that Cas, but why me?” He sighed and put his hand head in his hands.

“ I wouldn't know. But you can trust her. She's rebelled numerous times. She has a very good sense of judgement.” Dean looked up to Cas, unable to process the situation.

“ So you're saying I’ve got two angels watching over my ass now?” Cas nodded as he heard Dean groan inwardly.

“ She's going to help us rid you of the mark.” Cas realized that might’ve been the wrong thing to say. He felt Dean's body tense and look up.

“That’s what this crap is about?” his eyes darkened and he looked between the angel and his younger brother. “ I told you I’m fine.”

“ I get it Dean but, maybe she can-” Sam sighed and turned to dean knowing they just kicked open a can of bitchfits.

“ She can what, Sammy? Fix me? I told you both, I’M FINE.” He stood up abruptly. “ You cured me, remember?”

“ Dean. That doesn't mean the mark isn't still bared on your skin-” Cas spoke firmly. Dean shook his head and walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. He needed something stronger. Something more heavy than whiskey. Was there even a drink? If there was, he'd find it.

 

Dean sipped at the glass in his head gingerly, letting the thick alcohol burn his throat on the way down. He closed his eyes feeling a slight relief knowing there was something out there that could calm his nerves. The bartender walked over and asked him if he wanted another round and he gave a small nod before watching the bottle of 151 pour over his empty glass. He raised it to the bartender in thanks and started again.

“ Is that really necessary?” A voice rang out next to him, causing him to jump in his skin. He inhaled sharply and coughed as the rum coated the inside of his mouth. He turned to his right and groaned dramatically. Of fucking course. He glared at the familiar pair of deep purple eyes.

“ Can't a guy get some friggen alone time?” He grumbled pushing the glass away slightly.

“ You didn't answer my question. Does it help?” Ellie asked sounding completely genuine. It was Dean’s turn to tilt his head and eye her curiously.

“ Hell yes.” He replied before grabbing it and taking a swig.

“ Excuse me sir,” She turned on the stool and smiled at the gruff looking man behind the bar. He walked towards her raising his eyebrow.

“ What'll it be doll?” He asked with a wink, the man instantly becoming flirtatious. Suddenly Dean felt an odd feeling of anger start to rise up under his stomach. His mouth clenched tight for a moment.

“I’ll have what he's having.” Ellie replied turning to Dean.

“ You sure? That’s kinda strong what he's having-”

“Oh I’m very sure.” She replied before smiling at Dean. His face fell as the bartender handed her a glass. She thanked him once more before turning her full attention to intoxicated hunter. “Cheers then.” She said with a wink as she inhaled the amber liquid, quickly regretting as she gasped and coughed a bit.

“Fun, isn't it?” Dean said sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

“You enjoy consuming pure rubbing alcohol?” She questioned, completely confused. He snorted in response.

“You think I would still be around if I didn’t drink away the shitty nightmares I’ve been living in?” Ellie’s eyes lowered at his comment. She knew everything about the man in front of her, his corrupt childhood, the curses he’s been under, every sacrifice he’s ever made. And she honestly isn't surprised by his constant need to nurse a bottle or flask on a daily basis.

“I suppose not.” She said turning away. “ Dean... what will it take for me to gain your trust?”

“You can start by explaining why all of a sudden your dad feels the need to pop me back on his radar.” Dean said swirling around his liquor.

“You bare the mark of cain. An evil so powerful that it can consume your being and destroy you. With the demons you have hidden do you not think it won't happen again?” She could hear him shift uncomfortably.

“Then I want to be dead before it does.” Her head shot up at his words. His eyes were focused in front of him, staring at the array of lit up liquor bottles on the shelves.

“That’s not your fate.”

“Yeah don't I fucking know it.” He shot out. Ellie frowned deeply. She wish she had answer for him. But she was just as in the dark as Cas. Dean noticed her silence and sighed. “Listen I’m fine. I don't need a third babysitter-”

“ Let’s get this straight. I am not your babysitter.Whether you like it or not, I’m here to help you.” She finished before standing up. “ And I’m going to help you right now.” She grabbed the unfinished drink from Dean’s hands. He turned to her, visibly pissed.

“What the fuck-” She shook her head sternly. He had to keep himself from growling animistically at her.

“ No Dean. We’re leaving. I can feel your hangover already.” She said, sighing and grabbing his hand to drag him out. As her fingers met his, a feeling of intense heat and tingling coursed through her veins. Dean must have felt it too because he looked up at her, confused. She shook her head and chose to ignore it. She then placed her hands firmly on his back, forcefully shoving out the exit , dean slurringly protesting the entire time. They reach the car and he goes to sit in his driver’s seat.

“Dean, you’re kidding right?” Disbelief all over her face. He rolls his eyes.

“Oh please, I can handle a 15 minute drive-”

“No way, I’ll just fly us back-” He shakes his head and points.

“Hell to the no. I already established with Cas that angel airways fucks up my bm system-” 

Ellie makes a disgusted face.

“Fine, then I’ll drive.” She says walking around to the driver side.

“ Like hell you will-”

“ I know how to drive a car, Dean, I’ve been around for thousands of years.” She said as she grabbed the keys. He sighed angrily, but he didn’t have enough energy to protest. She got in and Dean slid into the passenger seat. She started the car and the familiar feel of rumble charged to her fingers from the steering wheel. She had to hide a small smile, it had been years since she even had the opportunity to drive. And she secretly loved this car for some reason. The elegance and beauty of the style it had. Dean leaned over and turned on the radio. He immediately smiled.

“ Holy crap I haven't heard this song in forever- ALL DAY AND ALL OF THE NIGHT!” He yelled along to the lyrics. Elliana eyes rolled as she pulled away towards the road. Every so often she'd look over to a very intoxicated Dean banging against the dashboard. “ OH YEAH ALL DAY AND NIGHTTIME YOURS LEAVE ME NEVERRR!”

“ You are a terrible singer and you are ruining the kinks.” She said shaking her head and turning back to the road.

“ Hold the fuck, you know the kinks?” He said sitting up suddenly. She smiled in triumph. “ Well okay.”

“What?”

“ Angel's got decent taste in music. I’ll take it.” he said nodding pleased. She let her smile slip just a bit. “ I’m guessing you’re into that hippie hard music of woodstock music then?” She shrugged.

“ Odd enough, I found Woodstock to be a very... freeing experience.” She said more to herself then to Dean. He smirked and kept his eyes locked on her. “What now?”

“ You went to Woodstock? You’re friggen kidding right?”

“ Why would I joke about that?” Dean let out a hearty laugh and shook his head.

“ I can't exactly see you dancing around naked and smoking up.” He said making a face and looking towards the window.

“ I didn't smoke anything. I merrily.. enjoyed the music.” She said smiling to him, remembering the fond memories of her time walking through crowds of beautiful souls and pure hearts.

“Wow... that’s actually a pretty human thing of you to do.” he stated in shock.

“ Yeah well... unfortunately my father thought the same thing...” her voice trailed off. The outcome of her little adventure costed her somewhat. But she wouldn't trade that moment in time for anything.

The bunker door appeared in her vision and she parked. She turned the car off made to get out when she felt Dean’s hand wrap around hers. The familiar spark she felt before ran through her again. She pulled away slightly.

“ Hey uh... I just wanted to say thanks for being my DD.” Dean caught her expression of confusion before laughing a bit. “Sorry my ‘designated driver’.” She mouthed an oh and nodded.

“ Like I said, I’m here to help.” She said before slipping out of the leather seat and into the brisk air. Dean did the same and she handed him the keys.

“ She’s fun to drive, ain't she?” He said slyly, already knowing the answer. Ellie sighed.

“ It’s been awhile but yes Dean, your car is fun to drive.” She said playfully. For the first time that night he gave her a genuine smile. In that moment she could tell his emotional defense walls were slowly subsiding and he was becoming a bit more comfortable around her. Maybe being his guardian wouldn't be so complicated after all.


	6. Chapter 6

“ Sam, PLEASE tell me you found us something. I going friggen insane being trapped in this place.” Dean whined as he sat down in his chair at the table. Sam sighed and shrugged. It had been a good two weeks since Ellie had arrived and they hadn't left for a case in awhile. Deans hunter blood boiled for something, anything he could get his hands on. Even if it was something as small as a haunting. He needed to hunt something...and kill. Just then Cas entered the room, carrying his overnight bag.

 

“I’ll be back in a few days, I’m going to investigate a possible angel location.” Dean turned in his chair at the word investigate.

 

“Need any help buddy?” Dean said eagerly. Both cas and sam looked at him suspiciously.

 

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea considering last time-” Cas started.

 

“Are you friggen serious? I saved her- Fine.”He held his hands up in defense. “ I just... need to get the hell out of here.” Cas pondered for a moment.

 

“ Well my car seems to be acting up as is-”

 

“Perfect, Sammy get your shit.” Dean stood up clapping his hands together.

 

“Elliana will be joining us Dean.” Cas said as Dean headed towards his room. He froze for a minute then continued walking. He's not going to lie, he was nervous having Ellie around him while they hunted. Don't get him wrong, he actually didn’t mind having her around at all. She kinda kept him on his toes. She wasn't afraid to fight back with him, and she constantly surprised him with just how human she acted sometimes. But she scared the hell out of him the last time they did a case like this.And what scared him wasn’t her archangel temper tantrum, but her careless and reckless attempt at keeping him and Sam out of the situation when it had almost costed her, her life.   
Dean swallowed hard, he hadn't been this overly cautious and protective with anyone except for Sam and Cas in awhile. But as soon as he met her, some urge took over him, and he felt the need to keep her safe, even though he knew she was more than capable of doing it herself.

 

Dean finished packing and headed to the impala. He tossed his stuff in the trunk next to Sam’s and headed to the driver side. Cas and Ellie sat contently in the back. Sam rounded to the driver’s side and slid in.

 

“Ready?” Dean asked. “Where to Ças?”

 

“ Kansas City.” He replied robotically, before the engine roared to life.

 

They arrived within 4 hours time, Dean insisting they stop for something to eat. He suggested the first diner they saw and they all piled out into a booth. Ellie watched Dean and Sam look over the menu thoroughly as if it was some sort of dire mission. Even Cas seemed to look over the choices. The waitress walked over and asked for there orders, Sam having a chicken caesar salad, Cas having a plain hamburger and Dean requesting everything they had stocked in the kitchen on his burger. Ellie simply smiled and said she'd stick to water.

 

“ Are you looking to clog every artery your body has?” Ellie said raising an eyebrow at the hunter across from her. Dean snorted at her comment and leaned back.

 

“ That’s the plan.” He said giving her an arrogant smile. She made a disgusted noise and turned away.

 

“And what about you? Since when do you enjoy hamburgers?” She asked Cas, surprised. He went to explain but the waitress walked over once more, placing their meals in front of them.

 

“Sure you don't want nothin, hun?” She asked sounding kindly concerned.

 

“No no, I’m good, thank you.” She returned a warming smile. She nodded and walked away. She watched Dean devour everything but his plate within 10 minutes. How could anyone eat as much and as fast as he did without feeling the need to vomit? She noticed Cas simply sat there, his hand under his chin staring at the ketchup bottle. Suddenly Dean looked around for a moment before grabbing Cas's plate and switching it with his empty one. Ellie’s jaw dropped.

 

“ You are seriously consuming that much food?” Dean gave her another arrogant smile and winked.

 

“ Hell yes.” He said, smiling up at cas and giving him a nod of thanks. Cas smiled back and went back to reading the bottle.

 

“ You do this often?” She asked looking at Cas.

 

“ Yes, Dean says it looks less odd if I pretend to order his second meal.” Cas said matter of factly. Ellie sat back slightly in shock. She could feel Dean’s hunger when she was around him, but she figured it was more of a mental hunger and not that his body truly needed that much food.

 

“ That’s unhealthy. You could've ordered something a little more good for your body. Like Sam. He got a salad.” She said as Sam smiled in recognition.

 

“Want a bite?” Dean offered jokingly. She made a face that reflected a hell no and he laughed, his mouth full of food.

 

“ You’re so gross.” She said crossing her arms.

 

“ Don't be so pissy all the time.” Dean murmured.

 

After the diner they arrived at a tall building, covered in glass windows that stood in the center of the city. The gold plate on the side of the wall read 'The Merlow: Luxury Apartments. It was fancy enough to be equipped with a door man and a velvet red carpet leading to the entrance.

 

“ You’re shitting me, an angel lives in this place? Nice taste.” Dean said making pleased face. Ellie sighed and made to get out. “Whoa whoa, how we gonna get in here? Not exactly a walk in and stay kinda building.”

 

“I’ll take care of it. Get out and keep the blades in your sleeves.” All four of them got out of the car, headed towards the door.

 

“ Good afternoon, can I help y’all with some-” The short man began, but Ellie quickly laid her hand on his cheek. He stopped speaking and stood there silently staring into the abyss.

 

“ Quickly.” She said turning the three of them. They walked passed the stalled guard and trailed after ellie. When they reached the elevator they climbed in and ellie waved her hand over the buttons. An extra floor number appeared. It was silver with light blue backlight reflecting the color of angel grace. Dean and sam raised the eyebrows

 

“ How the hell...” Sam started.

 

“ She's put up security locks. She’s more prepared than most angels in hiding. I’ll give her that.” Ellie said as the elevator rose to the highest floor. She could feel Dean’s emotions begin to race, from panic to pure anxiety.

 

“ Are you scared of heights?” She asked turning to him, trying to hold back a laugh. His face instantly became hardened and he tensed up.

 

“Fuck n-no.” He answered defensively as Sam let out a laugh followed by Ellie. She noticed Cas turn his head and smile. “Bite me all of you.” He said pushing past them as the elevator opened.

 

“ Don't be so pissy, Dean.” Ellie teased, walking ahead. He frowned as she turned around and winked in his direction before turning back to the door at the end of the hall.

 

Ellie slowly approached it and instantly stopped short 10 feet away. She gasped, the air immediately escaping her lungs. She gripped the wall for support, trying to inhale deeply. Dean reacted quickly and ran towards her. She shook her head.

 

“ N-NO!” he stopped dead in his tracks. “S-Sigils” she croaked out before digging her fingers into the wall and pushing herself away from the invisible barrier that she had entered. When she escaped, crawling along the floor she felt the heaviness from her chest lift as she gasped for air. Dean wrapped an arm around her helping her to stand.

 

“ Damn it.” She growled narrowing her eyes at the door. It was so close but so far. Cas made to go through before she glared at him and he froze in fear.

 

“ We have to get her Elliana-” cas started.

 

“ No shit. But we are not going to die in the process.” She said anger flooding over her. Dean stood back a bit, slightly shocked by her outburst. “What?” She asked him as he held up his hands.

 

“ No, nothing. Just never heard you curse before..” He said. “ Not gonna lie it’s kinda hot.” He said wiggling his eyebrows in approval. She had to keep from rolling her eyes.

 

“ Thank you...I guess.” She turned to Cas. “ She must have sigils under the carpet.” Ellie sighed and took a few steps back. She turned to Cas, Dean and Sam “ Back up.” She stated warningly and without a second thought they were halfway down the hall. Ellie held her hand up and instantly the building began to shake violently. The door in front of her glowed a blinding white then blew up, sending debris flying towards them. The boys stumbled backwards and covered their faces. When they felt the building settle they looked up to see a slightly more cheerful Ellie staring at the now completely destroyed door. 'She’s kind of attractive when she’s pissed.' Dean thought to himself with a mischievous smile.

 

They walked towards her, weapons in hand, as she scanned the penthouse suite. Ellie's eyes landed on a thin girl with short brown hair sitting cross legged with a beer in her hand watching a large flat-screen tv hanging from the wall between the glass windows. Dean and Sam looked around in awe at the high end and expensive decor. However Ellie's eyes were to busy being locked on the angel in a plaid shirt and skin tight jeans.

 

“You know, there is such a thing as privacy.” She said unamused by their dramatic entrance.

 

“ I knew it, figures you'd go for rich and powerful.” Ellie said crossing her arms a smirk playing on her lips. The angel stopped and turned slowly. Her dark brown eyes landed on Ellie and her face fell. “Im impressed with your work, I didn't think you remembered those ancient sigils.” The small angel stood up and headed towards ellie without a second thought. Dean gripped the blade and made to move but cas held him back. Dean glared cas down before watching Ellie and the girl embrace.

 

“I had a good teacher.” The angel said slyly. Her eyes turned to cas and the boys behind her.

 

“ Castiel.” She said nodding slightly. Her eyes found dean and sam and her smile turned into a smirk. “Ellie I see you've brought your pets.” Ellie closed her eyes, she knew that was coming at some point.

 

“ Amitiel,” Ellie said in a warning voice.

 

“ Pets?” Dean said in disbelief. “Last time I checked I was blessed with free will and god had your ass on a short leash.” He said holding up the blade.

 

“Oh please, you think I fear you?With my power your as threatening as an ant.” Dean’s mouth curled up in a snarl. “ Your kind does nothing but cause mayhem and violence. You honestly think I haven't learned to defend myself from your so called 'free will'?” Dean made to comment but cas interrupted him.

 

“ Amitiel, why have you yet to return to the new heaven?” Castiel stated. Amitiel immediately froze at his comment.

 

“ I don't need to go back. It’s not like I was much use up there anyway.” She shrugged and slid down on leather black couch and smiled softly. “ Besides, I quite enjoy the high life. However I could do without this vessels crap choice in wardrobe. Nothing but brand name bullshit.” She muttered.

 

“ You need to go home. It’s where you belong.” Castiel said inching forward.

 

“ Belong? I haven't fit in that place in years. I’m not going back to be just another number castiel. Have you found our father?” Both castiel and ellie remained silent. “ I thought so. You can't make me go there. Either of you.” She said narrowing her eyes. “ go ahead and kill me. It’s better than being trapped in that place. Although, you might want to rethink plunging that blade in my heart as I could be helpful to your little.. situation.” Her eyes landed on Dean’s right arm.

 

“ Oh yeah? How?” Sam stated from behind Cas.

 

“Heard you were trying to rid your little pet of the mark-” She started but Ellie gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. “ Why do you insist on defending them?”

 

“Because they are one of our fathers creations. We were programed to protect them.” Ellie shot back.

 

“ Yes because his creations are just so fulfilling most of the time. Whatever. Anyway there’s a scroll with a spell... it may be able to help.”

 

“ Where.” Castiel spoke.

 

“ I need to do a bit of research...” She said crossing her arms.

 

Ellie turned to Cas, silently asking for his opinion.

 

“No.” He said finally. Ellie's eyes filled with begging as cas reluctantly gave in. “ Gather your things. Meet us at the car in 20 minutes.” He said before turning towards the door.

 

“ I’m sorry what the fuck did you just say?” Dean's eyes grew big as he glared after Cas. Cas stopped and turned to him.

 

“ Do you want the mark gone or not? Do not protest. She's not lying. I can sense it.” He said logically. Dean pondered for a moment.

 

“ Tell me you’re not seriously okay with this?” Sam said in shock as he watched his brother slowly accept the offer.

 

“ Sam, you said we needed this thing gone fast, well she apparently has a clue as to how to fucking do that.” Sam grabbed Dean’s shoulder stopping him from walking away.

 

“I don't trust her. She could be lying.” Sam continued.

 

“ Sammy, deal with it. Cas said she was telling the truth. Besides we've got Elliana on our side. If the chick double crosses us, then Elliana has to toast her anyway-”

 

“ I don't think she'd chose you over this angel Dean. She knows her, they're friends.” Dean sighed.

 

“ Sam, drop it.” Dean glowered before walking after Cas. Sam turned to find Ami only inches from his face.

 

“What?” He spat out, disgust evident in his voice.

 

“ If it helps, I don't trust you either. I’ve seen what you and your brother have done to my kind. Its vile.”

 

“I only kill when it’s necessary. So don't make it necessary.” He spat out. Ami closed the gap between them. Her eyes locked onto his in an intense staring competition.

 

“ And miss the opportunity at dying at the hand of a Winchester? Wouldn't count on it.” She said before giving him a challenging smile. Sam watched as she made her way out through the gaping hole it he wall where a door once stood.

 

“ Don't worry you get used to her.” Elliana said putting a hand on Sam.

 

“ Somehow I don't find that to be true.” He said his eyes never leaving Ami's back.

 

“ She's just mad that our father favors humanity a bit more than us.” Ellie explained softly.

 

“Does it bother you?...Humanity I mean.” Sam turned to Ellie. She thought for a moment before shrugging.

 

“ It did once. But now.. now I’ve accepted my role. It’s to be a warrior to this world. Because even though I’ve never gotten acknowledge for it, I know I’ve helped people. And that’s what my purpose in this world is.” She said before smiling up at him. “Besides, she kinda likes you. I’ve never seen her that nice to a human before.” His face fell.

 

“ That was her being nice?” His eyebrows raised and Ellie laughed.

 

“She’s an acquired taste.” She said walking away. Sam hid a small smile before following her out.


	7. Chapter 7

Bodies. Nothing but blood soaking his jacket and shirt, the bottoms of his knees and his hands. His fingers were tightly wrapped around a bone blade. His heart was thudding against his chest rapidly, echoing through his ear drums. He choked out uneven breaths, shaking violently. He could feel the blood pour around his face, running like a waterfall down his cheeks. The mark on his right arm glowed an evil shade of red, as he felt the heat of anger radiate through his body.

 

'Monster.' The word was repeatedly chanted to him.

 

“ Dean!” Someone screamed off in the distance. “HE’S NOT WAKING UP!” Sammy? MONSTER. The voice was back again, louder and closer. KILLER.

 

“DEAN!” He heard another voice, trying to call over the taunts. It was soft and soothing,filled with concern. Suddenly there was flash of pure white and a figure appeared in front of him. Ellie. She bent down and placed her hands on his cheeks forcing him to look into her eyes.

 

“ Fight it, Dean.” She whispered. He relaxed under her touch. “ Fight the urges. You’re stronger than this.”

 

“I-I can't.” He managed to whisper, shaking his head slowly. Ellie frantically held him tighter, making him look at her.

 

“ Dean. Yes you can.” He stayed silent as the first blade shook in his hand. “I believe in you.” she said firmly. In that moment, Dean felt something rise within him. He felt the force overpower the mark as his grip on the knife faltered, and he dropped it to the ground. The heaviness in his chest instantly lifted.

 

Dean sat up gasping desperately for air. His shirt was cloaked in a layer sweat and he was shivering violently. Fearing he might still be in his dream, he cautiously looked down, praying there weren’t any bodies. He felt Cas, Sam, and Ellie's eyes glued to him as he frantically tried to compose himself. A pair of familiar hands rested on his cheeks once more and he felt his anxiety simmer down. Still shaking, he gently pulled away from Ellie's grasp and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

 

“Dean-” Cas started but he just shook his head, avoiding any eye contact. He shuffled towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He could feel his legs give out under him and he fell to his knees grabbing the toilet and emptying his stomach. Sam and Cas cringed at the sound, as Ellie turned to them.

 

“When did these start?” she asked sternly. Sam looked down, slightly guilty.

 

“Bout a week before he met you.” Sam said sadly. She closed her eyes in frustration and rubbed her forehead.

 

“Did no one care to mention it to me?” She said, irritation evident in her voice.

 

“ They're nightmares. It’s not that big of a deal-” Sam began, but her glare shut him up quickly.

 

“ The demon is gone but the mark is still on his skin, Sam, what the hell do you mean it’s not that big of a friggen deal?” Cas help up a hand.

 

“ He said he was fine,” Cas said, clearly as frustrated as she was. All three of them heard the shower start and looked towards the bathroom   
door.

 

“ Fine?! CAS DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HIS NIGHTMARES ARE ABOUT?” She yelled, aggravated. He lowered his head and then she realized what she had just said. “Of course not. You're not strong enough.” She said, her voice softening. “Cas... I’m sorry.”

 

“ It’s fine. You forgot, I understand.” Her heart sank at the tone of his voice. Dean's door suddenly burst open.

 

“Hey I think I might've found something...What the hell happened?” Ami entered the room, confused. She was holding an old ratty leather book.

 

“Nothing. Sam go finish with Ami, I’m going to take care of this.” She looked to Cas who gave her a perplexed expression.

 

“Ha, fat chance, you want me to work with the angel that wants to end me?” Sam said sarcastically.

 

“If I wanted to end you human, I would've done so already. Get your ass inside and help me.” she said, narrowing her eyes at him. Ellie looked at him sympathetically as he grumbled and reluctantly followed Ami to the library.

 

“Take care of what?” Cas asked quickly.

 

“Your grace. I’m getting that back, right now.” She said as she walked out of the room, determined. He hastily ran after her.

 

“Not happening, Elliana.” He growled.

 

“ Want to bet? You and I both know I can get it back easily. That little prick is going to wish he never unlocked my cage.” She said evilly.

 

“ Absolutely not. I forbid you to go back there-” He said, walking up to her.

 

“ Oh you forbid me now? That’s cute. Castiel, I told you I’m getting that grace back whether you like it or not.” She turned to him dangerously.

 

“ Please don't do this.” He begged .

 

“ Don't do what?” Both of them turned to the doorway where a freshly showered Dean was standing in his plaid pants and t-shirt. He looked a little better, some of the color returning to his face.

 

“N-nothing.” Ellie said abruptly. She turned to Cas with a fixed glare.

 

“ She's going to get my grace back.” Cas said, locking eyes with her.

 

“ How do you plan on doing that?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. Ellie sighed. She knew why Cas had said something. The other night he mentioned how Dean started to become oddly protective of Elliana, and although she brushed it off in front of her brother, she knew exactly   
what he was talking about. Dean had an odd way of bonding with people, but she could tell he was at the level protective over her. She shot a death glare in Castiel’s direction before backing up and turning to Dean.

 

“Metatron.” She whispered. Dean let out a hollow laugh before shaking his head.

 

“Like fuck that’s going to happen.” He said, turning to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

 

“Excuse me?” She said stalking up to him. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her.

 

“ You heard me. You're not going anywhere near that psychotic fuck with a wanna-be god complex.” 

 

She gaped at him, trying to figure out if he was being actually serious.

 

“ I’d like to see you try and stop me.” With that, she was gone and Dean cursed loudly, slamming the beer bottle against the counter.

 

“DAMN IT!”

 

“Dean, calm down.” Cas said.

 

“ Calm down? CALM DOWN? SHE JUST SIGNED HER OWN DEATH WARRANT CAS, IT’S A LITTLE FUCKING LATE FOR CALMING DOWN!” he yelled.

 

“ What the hell is going on?” Ami asked as she strode in with Sam in her wake.

 

“ She went after Metatron,” said Cas as Dean fumed beside him. He heard Ami snort and he looked up.

 

“ The hell are you laughing at?” Dean replied hotly.

 

“ Don't get your thong in a twist Winchester-”

 

“We're worried.” Cas replied shortly.

 

“ So am I, but more for Metatron than her.” She looked to Castiel. “You know she’s going to destroy him right?” Cas pursed his lips attempting to ignore that image.

 

“ Wait what?” Sam asked.

 

“ She's got the perfect opportunity to dismember the man who put her lock down. And now she has the perfect reason to do it.”

 

“ She's going to break.” Castiel said inevitably.

 

“ Yeah him. Besides, that bastard deserves what she gives him.”

 

“What the fuck is going on-” Dean intercepted. Ami rolled her eyes at him.

 

“She’s the warrior of heaven. Her reset button turns her back into a robot who kills with a simple one word command. Something mellowed her out throughout her years though... I think it’s because she came to Earth and stayed here for a couple of centuries. Something about humans and being around their environment sort of made her perspective change. But Ellie's got a temper on her, and I’ve always felt like it would be her downfall. And as soon as she sees that troll she might snap back into warrior mode and ya'know..” Ami made a face as she trailed off.

 

Dean looked to Cas, a bit of fear in his eyes.

 

“ She'll kill him.” Cas said.

 

Elliana burst through the titanium double doors, causing all the angels to pause and look up. She spotted Hannah and smiled to her. Hannah nodded and motioned to follow her to the back.

 

“ What are you going to do?” Hannah asked curiously. Ellie smiled and took the key from Hannah.

 

“ I’m gonna have a little fun.” She unlocked the white door and slowly pushed it open. Metatron looked up and locked eyes with her. “ Hello brother.” She said with a devilish grin. Whatever color he had, drained from his pale skin. “Did you miss me?” She paced toward him and walked towards the walls filled with an array of different torture devices. Metatron shifted under her gaze, rattling his cuffs a bit.

 

“ Elliana, you are looking well.” He managed to say with smug smile. Her lips twisted into a smile.

 

“ Let’s get right down to it. I don’t have time for your petty mind game crap.” She didn’t have to see him to know he was dramatically rolling his eyes. “Metatron, I believe you have something that I’d like back.” She said taking off her coat and rolling up her sleeves. She found her weapon of choice and strode towards him.

 

“ And what that might be, my dear? Besides your dignity.” His laugh was sickening. She had to hold back for a moment, feeling the need to just end him right then and there. She leaned over him threateningly. Her hand wrapped around his chin as the tip of her blade grazed his cheek. She smiled as he screamed in pain, writhing around under her grip.

 

She could feel it. The impulse that she had pushed down under for so many years. She needed it like a drug. She was addicted to the feeling that came with being so powerful. And one thing she promise herself was that if Metatron was going down, he was going down by her own hand.

 

“ Demon blood is such a waste sometimes, especially when the arch blade can be dipped in it.” He gasped as she drew the blade along his neck. “The result is so satisfying.”

 

“ W-what do you want?” he growled, breathing heavily through the pain.

 

“ His grace. Give me Castiel’s grace.” She bargained. Metatron simply barked out a laugh.

 

“ Go back to hell.” He replied. She snarled and grabbed the back of his curly hair. “Father is going to be so proud of his little warrior isn’t he, Elliana?”

 

“ You disgusting waste of wings-”

 

“That hurts my feelings sissy-” She gripped his hair tighter and he yelped. The blade was pressing into his chest now. “F-feels good to be evil doesn't it?”

 

“ You tell me you bastard.” She slid the knife downward and once again he screamed out. “I’ll stop as long as you tell me where it is.”

 

“ Y-you think I’m going to just tell you.”

 

“ If you want to ever make it out of here. Then yes.” She said wrenching his head back further for a clear shot to his neck.

 

“ Thats hysterical.” He whispered, his smirk returning.

 

“ Keep laughing and you’ll be swallowing straight demon blood next.” She grabbed the bottle of blackened liquid and held it over his mouth. He choked and gurgled as she forced it down his throat.

 

“ Elliana,” Elliana's fingers released metatrons head as he gulped and gasped for air. Hannah stood in the doorway, looking uneasy.

 

“ What is it, Hannah?” She said through gritted teeth.

 

“C-castiel is..” Her voice trailed off and Ellie's eyes widened. She dropped the bloodied blade from her grasp. Castiel. Her feeling of power and revenge suddenly felt distant as she thought of how he begged her.

 

“ I’ll be back for you, you vile excuse of an angel.” She spat before walking out the door.

 

Hannah led her towards the working area, everyone’s eyes on Ellie as they walked. She figured it was because she was covered in Metatron's and demon's blood. Hannah led her towards her desk and turned on the computer. On the screen, was a familiar pair of crystal blue eyes. They were filled with desperation.

 

“Elliana. Please. Come back.” His words were short and simple.

 

“You’re using your grace on this phone call Cas, damn it-” She said getting angry.

 

“ I wouldn't have to make it if you'd just listened in the first place.” Ellie closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. It was true. But at the same time, she needed to do this. The video chat ended and she frowned at the now blank screen.

 

“ Would you like my advice?” Hannah asked after a moment of silence.

 

“ I get it. Go home. But.. But I just can't.” Ellie started. “ You know, as well as I, that Cas only has weeks left. Living on borrowed grace is dangerous and-”

 

“ I was actually going to suggest you use the syringe.” Ellie looked up quickly and gave Hannah a small smile.

 

“One thing I’ve learned on my journey with Castiel is that he is more keen on helping others before he fixes himself. It’s one of the reasons I left. I couldn't watch him slowly kill himself. Get Castiel his grace back.” Hannah said returning the smile.

 

\---

 

“Back for more I presume?” Metatron said as blood dripped from his bruised lips. Ellie smiled at him and walked towards the table.

 

“ Tell me where you put it and I’ll end this quickly,” she whispered, grabbing the syringe and flicking it a couple of times. Metatron’s face fell as   
he watched her walk over and take hold of his restrained arm. He wriggled a bit before she slowly slid the needle into his vein. Pure evil taking over her features. Once again the power surged within her. It felt good. It felt right.

 

“ DON'T DO IT!” He growled.

 

“ TELL ME WHERE IT IS BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT AND TAKE YOUR OWN.” Her voice thundered around them, the walls shaking a bit. He cowered for a moment before sneering and letting out a maddening laugh. Her thumb pressed the top of the syringe and she watched the thick black blood empty into his skin. He screamed, shaking as the demon's blood coursed through his skin. Ellie watched the agonizing pain in his eyes, and she smiled.


End file.
